Happy Birthday
by Evil Queen's red tears
Summary: Un anniversaire, c'est important. C'est une année de plus vécue, et une de moins à vivre. Et ça, ça fait parfois agir un peu bizarrement. C'est peut être pour ça que Regina est soûle, ce soir. Et qu'Henry est obligé d'appeler Emma à la rescousse, incapable de la gérer seul. Mais cette année, c'est différent. Cette année, le voeu de Regina va se réaliser. Petit OS SwanQueen.
**Un petit OS fluffy, pour compenser de celui très triste que j'ai posté hier, même moi j'avais besoin de quelque chose de plus joyeux pour soigner mon pauvre coeur, je ne m'en remettais pas d'avoir fait autant souffrir Regina et d'avoir fait mourir Emma. ^^ Je vous promets un OS drôle et joyeux bientôt, mais je crois que je m'en sors moins bien avec le comique qu'avec le tragique, j'ai beaucoup moins d'inspiration alors il va falloir le temps que je trouve une idée.**

 **Disclaimer : Perso pas à moi, et les paroles de la chanson que Regina chante non plus (tout ce qui est en italique) ce sont les paroles de la chanson Pity Party, de Mélanie Martinez.**

 **Happy birthday**

En ce début de mois de février glacial, Emma rentrait chez elle en se soufflant sur les mains, essayant vainement de se réchauffer. Sa journée avait été chargé, Leroy avait encore fait des siennes et elle l'avait retrouvé complètement soûl au Granny's, à seulement 15h de l'après midi. Elle avait du l'emmener en cellule de dégrisement et il était resté avec elle le reste de la journée, ne manquant pas de commenter depuis son lit tous ses moindres faits et gestes. Son portable sonna dans sa poche et elle le saisit maladroitement, les doigts tout engourdis.

-Henry ?

-Il faut que tu viennes,'man, retentit la voix du garçon à l'autre bout de la ligne.

-Que je vienne où ? Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

-À la maison, maman va pas bien..., expliqua t-il.

-Regina ? Qu'est ce qu'elle a ? S'enquit la blonde, inquiète pour la maire de Storybrooke.

-C'est son anniversaire.

-Et alors ?

-Écoutes je peux pas t'expliquer comme ça, tu verra. Poses pas de questions et viens, d'accord ?

-Ok, j'arrive dans cinq minutes, répondit-elle en raccrochant, perplexe.

Elle ne voyait vraiment pas en quoi elle pourrait être utile. Ses rapports avec Regina s'étaient certes considérablement améliorés, on pouvait même dire qu'elles étaient... amies ? En tout cas elles n'étaient plus ennemies, mais elle ne pensait pas que cela ferait particulièrement plaisir à Regina de la voir pour son anniversaire. Même si elle, pour être tout à fait honnête, était ravie d'aller la voir. Toutes les excuses étaient bonnes pour croiser le chemin de Regina Mills, et elle utilisait sans cesse des prétextes bidons pour se rendre à la mairie, passer quelques minutes avec celle qui emplissait ses pensées.

Enfin arrivée devant la maison de la brune elle s'avança dans l'allée et toqua à la porte, étonnée d'entendre une forte musique venant de l'intérieur. Regina n'était pas du genre à mettre la musique à fond.

La porte s'ouvrit et la tête d'Henry apparu dans l'encadrement. Il avait l'air complètement dépassé.

-Oh merci tu es là ! S'exclama t-il en se jetant à moitié sur elle.

-Gamin, qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? C'est quoi tout ce boucan ?

-Maman a pété les plombs, je sais pas ce qu'elle a, elle a du boire...

Emma pénétra dans la pièce et se dirigea vers le salon, suivit de près par Henry. Elle resta bouche bée devant ce qu'elle vit.

Regina était au milieu du salon, entre le canapé et la table basse -qui étaient entièrement recouvertes de confettis-, vêtue d'une courte robe noire qui embrassait parfaitement ses formes, un chapeau cartonné sur la tête. Le genre de chapeau pointu et coloré que les enfants mettaient aux anniversaires. Mais plus surprenant encore, elle dansait. Ses cheveux étaient ébouriffés et volaient dans tous les sens, et elle avait encore un verre à la main. Verre à moitié vide dont le peu de contenu restant se renversait petit à petit sur la moquette, au rythme des mouvements de Regina.

-Mais c'est quoi ce bordel ? S'exclama Emma en se tournant vers Henry, tandis que la brune l'ignorait prodigieusement, totalement absorbée par la chanson qui passait en boucle derrière elle, qu'elle fredonnait à tue tête.

-Elle était comme ça quand je suis rentrée de l'école. Je ne sais pas quoi faire, il faut que tu l'aides ! La supplia Henry.

-Ok gamin, va dans ta chambre, je vais essayer de lui parler.

Henry acquiesça et disparu dans l'escalier.

-Regina, qu'est ce que tu fais ? Interrogea Emma en se rapprochant d'elle.

-Heeyyy, mais voici notre sauveuse ! Tu danses ? Dit Regina en l'attrapant par le bras, lâchant par la même occasion son verre qui se brisa sur le sol.

-Tu pues l'alcool, combien de verres t'as bu ? Demanda Emma en la repoussant doucement.

-T'es pas drôle, se plaignit Regina, une moue enfantine sur le visage.

Elle prit une poignée de confettis et s'applica à les faire tomber méticuleusement dans les cheveux blonds d'Emma.

-Voilà, maintenant tu es de toutes les couleurs, dit-elle le plus sérieusement du monde, comme si cela avait une profonde et importante signification qu'Emma ignorait, comme si c'était la solution à tous ses problèmes.

-Tu devrais t'asseoir, Regina.

Mais l'ex méchante reine ne l'écoutait déjà plus et s'était détournée d'elle, soudainement très intéressée par le cable électrique de sa télévision.

-C'est dangereux, constata t-elle.

-Qu'est ce que tu racontes ?

-Tous ces fils électriques, c'est dangereux. Je ne devrais pas avoir ça dans la maison, c'est dangereux, répéta t-elle encore.

Cela semblait avoir du sens à ses yeux, et Emma décida de la laisser parler sans l'interrompre, trop abasourdie par la situation pour réagir plus amplement.

-Henry pourrait se blesser. Je suis une mauvaise mère.

Elle ne riait plus du tout maintenant, et semblait même sur le point de pleurer.

-Tu n'es pas une mauvaise mère, tu ne sais plus ce que tu dis, la contredit Emma. Et Henry n'a pas cinq ans, il ne va certainement pas se faire mal avec ces pauvres fils.

-Si. Je suis nulle.

-Tu n'es pas nulle, tu es soûle.

Regina l'ignora encore et s'allongea par terre, sur le tapis moelleux. Elle se remit à fredonner la chanson, les yeux clos, et Emma put enfin en discerner les paroles.

 _-Dis moi pourquoi diable personne n'est là,_

 _Dis moi ce que je dois faire pour que tout aille mieux._

 _Peut être que c'est une cruelle blague_

 _Peu importe, peu importe_

 _Cela veut juste dire qu'il y aura plus de gâteau pour moi,_

 _Pour toujours._

 _C'est ma fête et je vais pleurer si je le veux,_

 _Je vais pleurer jusqu'à ce que les bougies brûlent cet endroit_

 _Je vais pleurer jusqu'à ce que ma pathétique fête soit en flammes._

 _Peut être que si je les connaissais un peu mieux,_

 _Je ne pourrais pas être piégée dans cet enfer qui me tient._

 _Peut être que si j'avais jeté un sort..._

Elle semblait avoir un réel problème avec son anniversaire, pensa Emma, s'accroupissant à ses côtés.

 _Je ris, je pleure_

 _C'est comme si je mourrais._

-Regina ?

 _-C'est comme si je mourrais...,_ fredonna t-elle faiblement en réponse à Emma.

Emma observa longuement le visage sous ses yeux, elle était fascinée par les traits de la brune. Regina était d'une beauté captivante, il y avait quelque chose dans son sourire, quelque chose de terriblement attractif qui empêchait d'en détourner les yeux. Et même l'expression de tristesse absolue qu'elle arborait à l'instant était adorable. Elle donnait envie à Emma de la prendre dans ses bras et de la protéger, comme si elle n'était encore qu'une enfant. Elle soupira et s'allongea au sol à coté d'elle, voyant qu'elle ne lui répondrait pas.

- _Dis moi diable pourquoi personne n'est là, dis moi ce que je dois faire pour que tout aille mieux...,_ chantonna Regina alors que la chanson repassait une nouvelle fois.

-Moi je suis là, dit doucement Emma en écho aux paroles.

Regina ouvrit les yeux et tourna la tête vers Emma, la regardant fixement. Elle semblait étudier son expression, cherchant sans doute à juger de la sincérité de ses propos, à savoir si elle pouvait lui faire confiance.

-Là où ? Demanda t-elle enfin d'une petite voix. On aurait dit une enfant cherchant à être rassurée. Ses yeux étaient toujours plongés dans les siens, et leurs têtes étaient si proches que leurs front se touchaient presque.

-Ici, avec toi. Allongée sur ce confortable tapis à tes côtés, des confettis plein les cheveux.

-Je suis désolée pour ça, s'excusa Regina en fixant les petits bouts de papier ronds et multicolores dispersés dans les beaux cheveux blonds de la jeune femme. L'effet euphorique de l'alcool commençait enfin à retomber, et elle regrettait de s'être montrée à Emma dans une telle posture. Elle avait été ridicule.

-C'est pas grave.

-Ça fait comme un arc en ciel dans tes cheveux, dit Regina. C'est joli les arc en ciel.

-Oui, j'aime bien les arc en ciel, répondit Emma en lui souriant, et cette déclaration sembla particulièrement plaire à Regina, sans qu'Emma ne comprenne pourquoi.

La conversation lui paraissait tellement improbable qu'elle se demandait si elle n'était pas en train de rêver. Regina avait-elle conscience du caractère enfantin de ce qu'elle disait ? Avait-elle conscience du double sens attribuable à sa phrase ? Emme se surprit à se demander si Regina aimait les "arc en ciel" de cette façon là. Se pouvait-il qu'elle fasse référence au drapeau LGBT, se pouvait-il que Regina soit attirée par les femmes, comme elle ? Elle ferma brièvement les yeux, ce n'était pas le moment de penser à ça, pas alors que la brune se trouvait à quelques centimètres, voir millimètres d'elle, et que sa bouche était si proche... Et puis, c'était beaucoup trop tordu comme explication, non ?

-Emma ?

-Hmm ? Répondit-elle en rouvrant les paupières.

-C'est mon anniversaire, dit timidement Regina.

-Bon anniversaire Regina.

Emma vit ses prunelles s'humidifier sous ces mots.

-Personne ne me l'a souhaité. Que Henry, ce matin.

Elle avait détourné les yeux et fixait le plafond, refusant de montrer tant de faiblesse devant Emma même alors qu'elle était passablement éméchée.

-Peut être qu'ils ne savent pas que c'est aujourd'hui, tenta Emma. Tu n'es pas du genre à crier sur les toits que c'est ton anniversaire, même à moi tu n'en avais jamais dit la date.

-C'est ça le problème.

-Ça quoi ?

-Personne ne le sait. Parce que personne ne s'intéresse à moi, parce que personne ne m'aime. Parce que je leur fais peur, je suis méchante, murmura Regina d'une voix tremblante.

-Tu n'es pas méchante Regina, tu as changé.

-Tu crois ?

-Oui. J'en suis sûre, même. Je le sais.

-Les autres, ils savent pas.

Emma trouvait Regina vraiment adorable, l'alcool la rendait très enfantine. Elle devait rechercher la sécurité et l'insouciance qu'elle n'avait jamais eu, songea t-elle.

-Si, ils le savent. Mais peut être qu'il faudrait que tu ailles un peu plus vers eux.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce qu'ils n'osent pas le faire eux. Même si tu n'es plus la méchante reine et qu'ils le savent, tu restes très impressionnante, expliqua Emma.

-Moi, je suis impressionnante ?

-Tu n'imagines même pas à quel point, sourit Emma.

-C'est bien ou pas ?

-Ça l'est, dans une moindre mesure. Je veux dire que c'est bien de l'être un peu, mais il ne faut pas l'être trop non plus, tu vois ? Faut doser.

-Je ne sais pas faire ça, gémit Regina.

-Je t'apprendrai.

-C'est vrai ?

-C'est vrai, promit Emma.

Regina resta un peu silencieuse, écoutant la musique qui tournait toujours en fond.

- _Peut être que si j'avais jeté un sort..._

-Tu sais quoi ? La coupa Emma.

-Quoi ?

-On s'en fout de ce que pensent les autres. Les personnes qui t'aiment savent que tu n'es plus la méchante reine, et c'est ça le plus important.

-Les personnes qui m'aiment ? Répéta Regina, en haussant un sourcil, septique.

-Henry et moi on le sait.

-Toi ? Tu veux dire que... Tu m'aimes ? Demanda t-elle timidement, redoutant la réponse.

-Ouais, c'est fou non ? T'as passé la moitié du temps à vouloir me tuer pourtant, plaisanta Emma, un peu gênée.

-Je ne veux pas te tuer.

-Je sais, plus maintenant.

-Tu sais... je t'aime bien aussi, murmura t-elle sans oser la regarder.

-Ah oui ? Interrogea Emma d'une voix beaucoup trop aiguë pour que cela paraisse naturel.

-Oui.

Elles n'ajoutèrent rien d'autre, ce n'était pas la peine. Emma laissa glisser sa main vers celle de Regina, l'effleurant doucement, puis la serrant dans la sienne, légèrement tremblante. Regina ne la repoussa pas et entremêla ses doigts aux siens. Elle prit une profonde inspira et vint appuyer sa tête contre l'épaule de la blonde, qui ressera la pression sur sa main à ce contact. Il n'y avait plus besoin de mots pour dire ce qu'elles ressentaient, seuls les gestes comptaient maintenant. Emma tourna doucement la tête vers Regina, leurs nez se frolant tant elles étaient proches. Puis, Regina franchit les derniers millimètres qui les séparaient et posa ses lèvres sur celles d'Emma. Elles étaient douces, chaudes, et Regina se dit qu'elle ne s'était jamais senti aussi bien qu'à cet instant. Elle s'écarta, le coeur battant la chamade, craignant d'avoir fait une bêtise, craignant qu'Emma la repousse. Mais la blonde lui sourit, et c'était un sourire si tendre que toutes les craintes de Regina s'envolèrent, et elle se lova entre les bras d'Emma qui l'attirait contre elle, tout son amour lisible dans ses yeux.

..

Henry descendit de sa chambre, il n'entendait plus de bruit depuis un bon moment déjà et voulait voir si sa mère avait réussi à calmer son autre mère. Il s'arrêta à la dernière marche, la bouche grande ouverte en découvrant ses deux mamans bouche à bouche sur le tapis, dans les bras l'une de l'autre. Il soupira, elles ne pouvaient donc jamais rien faire comme les autres ? Au moins, cette fois ci Regina avait eu un beau cadeau d'anniversaire, pensa t-il en remontant les marches à pas de loup, désireux de ne pas se faire voir.

Ce fut le plus bel anniversaire que Regina avait eu, car pour la première fois, son voeu avait été exaucé.

..

 **Si vous avez aimé je vous invite à aller jeter un coup d'oeil à mes autres textes (bien qu'ils soient tous beaucoup plus tristes x) )**

 **J'avance activement sur ma prochaine fic', un UA, qui promis ne sera pas triste, lui. ^^**

 **Et pensez à laisser une review, ça fait vraiment très plaisir d'en recevoir, vous pouvez pas imaginer comment mon coeur se met à battre quand en regardant mes mails je vois que j'en ai ^^ Alors du fond du coeur, merci à ceux qui laissent de gentils mots, je vous aaaaaiiiime 3**


End file.
